


Did somebody say it's Christmas?

by TheSoggySchuyler4



Series: Snow glistens in the moonlight (Advent Calendar 2020) [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27980250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoggySchuyler4/pseuds/TheSoggySchuyler4
Summary: Jemma is a little too excited about Christmas, but who can blame her?
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: Snow glistens in the moonlight (Advent Calendar 2020) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039401
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Did somebody say it's Christmas?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so late! I kind of forget what time was for a while.

Jemma was determined that Alya’s first Christmas would be perfect.

Alya had celebrated four Christmases, technically. It hadn’t been Christmas though, really. Not in the sense that Jemma saw it.

She had dreamed, in quieter moments, when their sweet baby finally fell asleep, of decorating a real tree together, and hanging up stockings above the fireplace. Jemma pondered over warm Christmas dinners that stretched into the evening, and quiet late nights as real snow settled outside, and all the presents for Alya that they couldn’t build from scraps.

The team returned home in October, shivering as the Zephyr took them from a sunny day in the 80’s, to a chilly Scottish Autumn. By November, they were split across the world, building Shield back up from the ruins, and learning how to live normal lives.

Jemma missed her friends, the people she considered family. It was nice to spend quiet afternoons with Fitz’s Ma, and to be close enough to regularly visit her own parents, but it still felt wrong not to share a wall with Daisy, or to wake in the middle of the night, and not find May waiting with a piping cup of tea ready for her.

Jemma spent the first week of December obsessively planning. She had been preoccupied up until that point, but with the temperature tipping over into freezing, and the shops playing Christmas songs on repeat, it was finally time. She wrote long lists of what presents she thought people might want (and persuaded Alya to write a letter to Santa, even if her daughter remained sceptical), and planned out a Turkey delivery so they could get the right size.

Fitz stumbled blearily into the kitchen one morning and stared. Their house had exploded with ‘Christmas’ overnight, and decorations and wrapping paper covered practically every surface.

“It’s the 2nd of December, Jem.” He mumbled, rubbing his eyes. Jemma tapped the side of her mug thoughtfully.

“Yes, well. I wanted to be prepared.”

Fitz sighed, removing some miniature reindeer from a chair so he could sit down. He prodded a light-up snowman dubiously and raised an eyebrow at her.

“I’m not sure we should be making a big deal out of it. Not this year, anyway. We don’t even know if everyone will be able to make it.”

Jemma blinked.

“But it’s Christmas, Fitz.”

“Christmas is overrated.”

When Alya came bounding downstairs, her hair sticking up in random directions, and squealed in delight, Fitz softened a little, instead grumbling that they should keep some surfaces clear. Jemma and Alya compromised by leaving his workshop, and the kitchen counters decoration free, as well as Fitz’s side of the bedroom. The result was slightly uneven, and a little untidy, which made Jemma cringe internally, but she hadn’t been able to say no when Alya’s little face lit up like that.

**Author's Note:**

> Jemma is me. I'm not sorry.


End file.
